


Green monster

by Captain_fandoms



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Inspired By American Horror Story, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_fandoms/pseuds/Captain_fandoms
Summary: Hiya! (Dandy anon here! I requested the last Dandy request!❤ I wanted to say thanks!!❤) and I enjoyed your writting so much here I am again to request some more Dandy content! (Anything with Dandy being jealous over the reader would be great!) Thanks again!❤he knows  why you never joined he kind  fell bad for you stick with  nut must be  a living hell
Relationships: Dandy Mott/Original Character(s), Dandy Mott/Reader, Jimmy Darling/Original Character(s)





	Green monster

**Author's Note:**

> In this story he his very controling and he his bearkdown you mental health so if have issue with that then this story is not for you, I well like everyone safe thanks💞
> 
> Your dad and mother name(Y/d/n),(y/m/n)
> 
> PS (in Florida you can own a machete)

Your the proud child of Miss Jupiter the beauty Queen, dandy already Hate's that your mother side of the family is a man magnet and since you hit the top post of pin-ups more the guys of Jupiter drools over you and when dandy caught one guy starring that started the worst in dandy

* * *

Dandy stop it's too hot for a sweater

I'm just trying to make sure nobody looks at you what this relationship secret don't yha

Yha but I already look different with the glasses and hair due

The well was the harm to be sure

You was baking in the hot summer air so you took the sweeter off you can see he was a bit pissed by this

So how's your play I asked 

Fine he said staving his food

Look here you can be a big baby over this but this how I work and im not quitting because of a man baby, I don't want to be a porcelain doll dan 

I don't like how the others look at you, then you showing it off you just making worst is like waving a piece a slice of meat by the door but don't feed to the dogs he sneers 

And your acting like a pit bull ready to bite someone fingers off is better dandy you don't understand I like it this gives me confidence and power

With one swift movement, he grabs your wrist and drags you into the car you guys arrive at a bridge

Give me your hand you gave him your hand his strong grip won't easy he took out and pocket knife and cut your hand then he is

Binding You're hands together with your mine our drops of blood now we're blood bond understand if you break it I push you off this bridge, he squeezes your hand making mix blood in the lake 

An ever since then you try to not talk to a lot of guys so you were invited to a Tupperware party's you made your famous angel food cake

due to the fact that dandy can get out of hand, his mother asked you to tag along with him, for a little while of course you said yes she is old and she needs a break for him

So today he drove to the big top

He told you to stay in the car but it's like leaving a dog in the car

[outfit,](https://lookingbackatfashionhistory.tumblr.com/post/612251483073855488/summer-dress-jacket-place-of-origin-england)With a white hat and lace gloves

Jimmy knows you both in the magnize and Tupperware party's ,everybody was getting off by him but you were terrified scared that dandy might find out then maybe kill you

so you were the lookout to stall if the man of the house if he comes home so when Jimmy release you was dating him he kept quite of the party he performed in he always wonder why you never joined

Your eyes meet in a way weird way and Dandy notice ,When you got back in the car he's was furious

You whore you fucked him

No, he was at all those Tupperware party's, all the girls getting off by him but I never did it honestly you was wide scared of what his going do 

He looks in your eyes he can tell you tell the truth, you such a good girl I'm proud of you but we do have to teach that freak a lesson

* * *

You truly love him so when he asked you to marry him you said yes

your parents are so proud they take you out to a celebration dinner dandy was true gentleman intell the waiter look down your dress so he excuses himself to the bathroom and him when he can back he attacks your neck like a leach your dad and mom gasp in sock

young man do you have any respect

I do but when a commentator looks at my love then I have to take action he quickly respond 

You know that he really wants to say,be he had to stag property he knows that if he didn't he'll be in bad water's

You know (y/f/n) his was just like you he's just consumed by that green monster in him you remember when you teach the dog in the neighborhood to attack any boys who dare to talk to me your mother said

haha yha, listen boy don't hurt my baby or I'll make your life in a living hell you father said

Yes sir

* * *

He wants you to have your dream wedding he knows that what he doesn't get his way he acts like a brat but he care for you and he doseing whant you crying he let you do the wedding planning

the wedding planning wasn't taking a toll on you it was his mother and you're a mother that taking a toll on you

He saw it when you guy got ready to go to bed you just passed out he could stand to see you like this he wants to kill them both for making you like this but he knows if kills your mother you're not going marry him so he cook up a plan to slove this problem 

* * *

you think I'm defected, unbalanced fragile

I was only trying to vacate you to the doctors to get treatment we don't want you to get proactive about y/n

well if I'm unbalanced it you fault Dorsey told me when I was five years old

your father wipe out on the crash of 1929 you do anything to have this life again even marrying your second cousin

The conversion grew sallow and cold while you were upstairs trying to figure out how did you get into all this mess 

Aim I truly in love or just terrified by him, to be honest, this wedding was a temporary cover-up since Gloria is trying to help him by moving to London for better doctors for him

 **~** _Meanwhile_ **~**

Gloria is moving to her purse to get another cigarette, your right mother I'm sorry I cause you so much pain it time for this madness to end 

Dandy put the gun to his head, no dandy please not this way I can go on if you kill your self 

Ok then he aims a shot her blood splattered everywhere 

☆==========☆

You came running down the stairs with machete DANDY, Ms.MOTT ! ARE you guys ok dandy pop out and stop you from going further in the house 

Darling everything fine goes back upstairs but dandy, you look down and saw blood on his sweater and pants, the dandy is that your blood

no, and it's not mother's now go upstairs and put that away please he kisses your cheek

Well ok, you come back downstairs to help the maid and you notice the blood rags in a bucket 

What happened I asked she doesn't answer

You quickly rush to his playroom not even knocking dandy what the fuck have you done

By just walking in and talking broken his concentration, I've done nothing y/n and this is just lam's and cow's blood now run along dear 

Wears Gloria?

She when out she was stressed ok now please leave

You just took his response because you were to get on his bad side

* * *

_Darling have you ever imagine your self as a princess?_

_When I was a little girl I had _Princess Margaret and the Queen Elizabeth pictures on my wall__

__Well honey your in for a treat that sweet joy was all over his body his not the same and you was glad for that but you still wonder how did Gloria disappear,he pulled out two boxes and pull out a tiara and a necklace_ _

This is an exact replica of finest jewelry of England's royal family, You know sweetie these are the same diamonds they used 

You eyes are wide like a kid in a candy store, dandy this is beautiful I can't wear this

But you well I what you to be that princess you dreamed of as he place the crown on your head

You looked in eyes then at the mirror all you saw was love in them well oh ok, honey 

* * *

You had the most beautiful wedding ever the flowers are fully bloomed the smell of grass is in the air you feel like a princess and in dandy eyes, you look like one.

His play hit the big time's and you two lived happily ever after


End file.
